Cursed
by 01dragonfire
Summary: her life changed after a strange friend saved her from her being beaten by her brother. she ends up falling in love with him. but will she end up changing or keep ruining lives.
1. Chapter 1

Katrina, a beautiful minecraftian princess with long black hair, walked down the hall way of her castle in her favorite black dress. She knew of the darkness lurking in her castle in fact she knew this darkness, it was her best friend. He was the only one that understood her. Everyone expected Katrina to be like any other princess but she wasn't at night she hears voices, during the day she saw people that weren't there. Her family said it was all in her head, but he said he also saw them. He hasn't told her his name yet but he will soon.

Katrina yawned as she pulled herself out of her soft red cotton sheets in her silver colored night gown. She slipped on her red dress and got ready for the first day of school, putting make up over her black eye given to her by her brother. She didn't tell her parents because they where always to busy, the minor time they get off they use to walk around the kingdom.

Finally she arrived at school she met up with her group of friends there names where Jessie, Taylor, Anna, and Bethany.

"So what do you want to do?" said Taylor

"I don't know." Katrina said not knowing the bullies where standing right behind her.

"CRASH" Katrina fell to the ground after being hit by the main bully, her brother, her nose started to bleed.

"You where the biggest mistake mom and dad ever had." Said Steven grinning. Katrina was crying. He kicked her again and that left a bloody gash on her pale forehead. Her friends would have helped but they where also being beaten by the other bullies. The teachers where standing to the side laughing. He kicked her again and again, Katrina lifted her head, covered in blood, up noticing a flash of lightning struck right in front of where she was lying down, the friend from the castle that always hid in the shadows appeared where the lightning struck. Steven was about to punch him when he pushed everyone away from Katrina, using a form of magic. Katrina had passed out from pain. The strange friend bent down and carefully picked up Katrina and disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a long time to post I've been unable to think of any ideas**

* * *

Katrina woke up, pain still in her head, she was awake but she kept her eyes closed hoping the pain would go away. She heard the sound of a door slowly opening, but kept her eyes closed. The friend that saved her slowly walked in the room, trying not to wake her, he put a bottle on the table next to the bed looked at her and walked out. Katrina got up slowly, her head ach slowly fading. She reached to the bottle reading the note connected to it

"Hey, when you wake up drink this. It should make you feel better." It read.

She slowly uncapped the potion and drank it feeling her headache going away completely. She found her completely black out fit by the bed and changed into it, not knowing how it got there. She looked out the window and saw a jungle biome, she knew she was very far from her kingdom. But she didn't care she never, ever wanted to go back. Katrina took it upon herself to explore the old castle. The room she was in a hallway with 3 other doors she walked to the end of the hallway, where there was a huge stair case along with another hall way strait across from where she was in. Down the stairs there was a large room with 2 huge doors leading out. Katrina first went right where she found a Kitchen and a huge table with candles on a set of stands. Then she went to the room to the left of the stairs and saw a group of couches, chairs, and tables all facing a fire. She went and pushed one of the huge doors open enough to slip out. She went and sat on one of the steps taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

Everything was quiet, she liked it that way, and was much different than living in the loud kingdom. Katrina closed her eyes and tried to remember what she last remember, she did, her brother was beating her saying she was a mistake then her friend saved her. But after that she didn't remember anything except the name Herobrine lurking in her head.

Katrina lost herself in a dream, it was her standing on a hill breathing in the nice, warm air comforting her a horse was eating wheat beside her. Katrina's perfect dream was shattered as she was pulled from it to the real world. She jumped as she heard the voice of her friend, wearing the cloak with the hood up it was always up.

Katrina looked at him and smiled "thanks." She said looking back at the scenery.

"What's your name?" said Katrina

"Do you really want to know?" he said

"ya, you did save me after all." she said looking at the ground

"Ok, but just promise not to run." He said

"But why would I run?" Katrina asked

But she had no idea of the monster looking in front of her


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been brain dead the past like what has it been *looks at last post* a long time.**

"Herobrine? All I've heard about you is rumors. And trust me, I don't believe rumors because I've had a nasty few about myself." Katrina said "plus you don't seem like the type of guy who would kill people just for fun"

"I don't… I haven't even killed anyone…" Herobrine said softly slipping off his hood. His soft eyes where a light blue. "Those are lies told by my brother."

Katrina leaned over from the stairs and grabbed a rose off of a bush, spinning it in her hand. She saw the sun setting in the horizon and sighed, saying "its getting dark you should sleep."

Herobrine gave a look of concern "you can't just stay out here all by yourself."

"Fine I'll come in, in a few minuets "She said watching him go in. After he was gone Katrina smiled and crushed the flower in her hand, turning it to dust. She the n got up and walked into the house, shutting the large door behind her.

Katrina didn't sleep, how could she? The entire night she looked out the window, there was nothing out side. The night was completely dark, and quiet. Katrina hated how peacefully. It was exactly what she had use to want, but now she just wanted to get revenge, revenge on her brother, the class her friends for not helping her, the teachers, and most of all her parents, for they never listen to her and they never seemed to listen to her.

Katrina walked up to her room and looked into the mirror. She sat there for a few minuets looking at her self. Her black silky hair, her pale skin, and when she got to looking into her own eyes they slowly started fading from green to light green then white…

**Hey girls/guys I will get more into the story next chapter promise :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina slowly turned around. She saw bloodied corpses everywhere She shook her head and turned around, trying to escape this nightmare, until she did she saw a human like cloud of black smoke with 2 white eyes.

"No!" Katrina screamed. She wouldn't let the monster control her, not when she was around Herobrine. Katrina ran over the corpses, trying as hard as she could not to trip.

Katrina was now in a hallway, the cracked stone under her feet. She looked around, and walked to the end of the hallway seeing a hint of light. When Katrina reached the end she was greeted by and image of Herobrine, leaning over a dead body and crying. Katrina looked to see who he was holding but before she could see the bodies face she wiped back into her own body and was relived when she saw that her eyes where back to their normal green.

Katrina slowly walked down the large stairs but stopped half way down when she saw a pale 7 year old girl sitting at the bottom with, very uncommon, blue hair and a white dress, almost like a flower girl.

The young girl looked up the steps and said to Katrina "Hi! My names Sara! What's yours?"

"Katrina." She said walking farther down the steps.

they talked and got to know each other a bit...

"Ok Katrina Lets play hide and seek!" Sara said running away

"Ok I will count to twenty!" Katrina yelled sitting on the steps and putting her hands in front of her eyes. "one. Two. Three. Four.… twenty!" Katrina yelled standing up and going to look for Sara.

Sara giggled and stuck her head out from under the couch watching Katrina look through the closets and in cabinets. She saw Katrina turn her head to look at her but got back under the couch, leaving the red cloth on the couch waving.

"I wonder where she could be." Katrina said loud enough for Sara to hear. Katrina slowly walked over to the couch, acting like she hadn't seen Sara. Katrina bent over and slowly looked under the couch.

"You found me!" Sara said, popping her head out from under the couch.

Katrina smiled and said "How did you squeeze yourself under there?"

Sara slowly crawled out from beneath the couch "I'm flexible!" she said, doing a cartwheel.

"I can see that!' Katrina said laughing

…

"Hey Katrina, how old are you?" Sara said turning her head sideways.

"I'm sixteen. Why?" Katrina said walking over and sitting on the steps next to her.

"No reason!" Sara said laughing

Katrina walked up the stairs and waved goodbye to the girl, watching the little girl leave. Katrina walked into her room and sat down on her bed and fell asleep.

Katrina grinned looking away from the corpses with her cold white eyes. Amidst the rubble she saw a poster and picked it up. It read

Wanted: Herobrine

Crime: Murder of many innocent people and the Kidnapping of our beloved princes Katrina

Katrina rolled her eyes "Beloved. Ha!" she read on.

Last know location: The kingdom of Siren

And then there was a picture of Herobrine at a market buying goods, his brown hair flowing in the wind and his blue eyes shining.

Katrina quickly burned the paper saying "We can't have that now can we?"

* * *

**What Katrina's cursed OMG there are so many ways I could continue with the story. so W****ho do you think Herobrine was holding?**

**see you next chapter :P**


End file.
